


Future Regrets

by SnowMoonyx



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: (Kaoru really needs them), Drabble, Gen, Hugs, Kaoru being angsty, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: It wasn't like the club was meant to last forever. He tried to convince himself that it was for the best, but he was never any good at believing himself.





	Future Regrets

He and Hikaru were drawing further apart. He didn't regret it. It would be the best for both of them.

The host club were nearing it's end as Mori and Honey's graduation closed in. It didn't matter. The club wasn't meant to last forever.

He could see the world opening up in front of him. Great. He had so much he wanted to do. And yet.

And yet.

It looked lonely.

Kaoru might've spend the most of his life stuck by Hikaru's side. He hadn't really tried to get close to anyone. He thought he was content with that, yet his heart ached when he saw friends interacting a bit away. He'd kept the feeling locked up and stashed away though. Hikaru didn't need to know that he was a people person.

Now that they finally had grown a little bit apart he realized that maybe, just maybe, it would have been better if they hadn't. He wouldn't have needed to feel this pain then.

All of his thoughts lead to only one outcome, and now he was crying in the sun behind his friends. Damn.

Seven people would always lead to someone left behind. This time it was him. It was usually him. So how'd they notice?

"Kaoru?"

He blinked once. Twice. Each time he opened his eyes a new person had turned their head around to look at him. Thrice. Four. Each time he closed them a new tear ran down his cheeks. Five. Six.

"Why are you crying?"

 _The spell,_ he wanted to say, _it's fading away._

They wouldn't understand. 

"I don't know."

They could've left it at that. Instead arms were suddenly wrapped around him. One pair, two. Kyouya furrowed his brows in concern for him. Three, and four. Mori sent him a confused but gentle smile.

And then he broke down in the arms of his friends.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru was saying, startled at his sudden sobs. "What's going on?"

He didn't talk. Didn't know how to phrase it. Was unsure if they'd even understand.

So he just burrowed himself in the warm embrace of his friends, wondering if this time would be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I ever write anything longer than short drabbels challenge: failed.
> 
> Kaoru gives me them feels TT


End file.
